The Morning After The Night Before
by Kkins1812
Summary: Everyone is out for Tsunade's 56th. Told in different perspectives. Rated M for language and LEMONS! Pairings everyone. Will be shown at beginning of chapter. Co-written by Kkins1812 and ikilledbambi.
1. What A Drag?

**A/N: Hey guys. First chapter of this co-written story. So if you read the description This is written by me Kkins1812 and ikilledbambi. Love her she's such a leg-end. :L So I'll be posting some chapters and so will she as well as us writing some together. This story has everyone in it. Each chapter is a new pairing but it's based on the same events but in a different perspective and how each pairs night ended. **

**This chapter is Shikamaru Nara and Temari. No lemons in this one. Not any bad language either. It's not like me not to swear :L**

**Any ways how you enjoy it and please review. They make me happy. n-n If there's any mistake please tell me and I'll get Hezza-kai. She takes such good care of me ;'). She's feeling a little bit ill at the moment so I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be out.**

**So ikilledbambi is writing the next chapter and it's Gaara/Lee probs a lemon in that one cause Milli-chan is a dirty girl ;L no doubt she'll see this then slag me in her chapter. But despite what you see we do love each other very much n/n**

**Enjoy xxx Kkins1812 (1812 translates into the alphabet as RL which is Rock Lee who is my favorite apart from Kankuro ;L)**

It was the twilight hour. Shikamaru was strolling down one of the many streets in Konoha towards a restaurant where he was meeting up with a group of friends. It was Tsunade's 56th birthday – of course she still looked about 25- so they were celebrating with her. Even the sand siblings had come over from Sunagakure to celebrate. He was very happy about this because he would get to see Temari. Shikamaru had a long term crush on her, ever since the first chunin exams where they had met in combat. He would never admit it to her though. It's not as if he didn't want too. It was just to much work for him. He was drawing closer to the restaurant. He heard a familiar voice yelling from the restaurant and an even more familiar voice yelling back. '_God Naruto and Tsunade are already fighting….'_

"What a drag. The night has only just begun and they're already at each others throats." Shikamaru sighed to himself and rolled his eyes. Tsunade had probably already started drinking prior to the party. And Naruto is just Naruto and probably didn't have a drink in him and when he did it would be a lot worse. _'Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah my own pleasure needs…'_ Shikamaru approached the restaurant and ducked in through the door flaps. People were sitting at a large table towards the back. Tsunade and Naruto were at opposite ends still shouting at reach other. Shikamaru could see the restaurant owner getting annoyed.

"God… Will you guys shut it? C'mon it's Tsunade's birthday. Quit fighting for one night and let us enjoy it?" Shikamaru stalked over to the table spotting an empty seat next to Temari and his heart skipping a beat.

"Can I sit here?" He said nervously. She turned to face him.

"Sure. Sit yourself down." Temari replied with that amazing smile. Shikamaru felt his breath hitch in his throat and colour rushing to his cheeks. Temari caught this and started blushing herself.

"Fine!" Naruto said loudly and flopped down into his seat. Sasuke was shaking his head at his childish team-mate. Kankuro was trying to stifle his laugh. Sasuke shot him a glare which only made it worse for Kankuro who let a giggle slip. Kankuro wasn't wearing his hood tonight and less make-up than normal. He only had some on around his eyes. The sand siblings were all dressed for the occasion and looked as though they had made an effort. Kankuro was wearing a black shirt and black trousers instead of his usual body suit. 'Crow' was leaning against the back of chair. That guy was attached at the hip to that thing. Gaara was wearing his normal ninja gear minus the gourd. Well he is the Kazekage he had to keep an image up. Temari was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a deep purple kimono with black lining and a black obi. There was a red spiralling lotus flower pattern on the kimono. It caressed all her curves and brought out the colour of her eyes and hair. _'And what have I come in? My ninja gear and my scruffy chunin jacket… God…' _

Gaara was sitting next to Lee who was thankfully wearing his normal get-up with his jacket. Shikamaru sighed a breath of relief. Shikamaru ordered his drink and slumped back in his chair exhausted. _I'm scared to think how this night might end. Plus Shino, Hinata and Kiba aren't coming cause Shino and Hinata have a date and Kiba is just in a huff for some reason… No sanity here…'_ Kakashi and a flustered Iruka ducked in the door next.

"Sorry we're late." Iruka's cheeks were a burning pink colour. He was smiling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. Kakashi was of course calm and not seeming to be paying attention as always. Iruka jabbed his elbow into Kakashi's side a bit violently. Kakashi gave his signature goofy smile and raised his hands in a protective manner.

"Oh yeah sorry…" His voice trailed off.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what are you so embarrassed about?" Naruto asked point blank. _'God that boy has to always be so forward… What a drag.'_

"Errmmm…. I walked into a wall.." Iruka's cheeks flared up again. He was rubbing the scar across his nose.

"That's a lame excuse OWUCHHEE!" Sasuke had clearly kicked him under the table to shut Naruto up. Wise choice. Kakashi and Iruka slid into the two empty seat beside Lee and Gaara .

Asuma, Kurenai, Sakura and Sai came in a little later and everyone ordered their meals. Shikamaru was having miso pork ramen. He wasn't really part of a conversation he was just listening to random bits of everyone else's. Gaara and Kakashi were rambling on about kunai prices or something. Sasuke was giving Naruto a stern warning for something which Kankuro was clearly enjoying. Asuma and Kurenai were having a private conversation that Shikamaru couldn't quite pick up. Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune were having a conversation while Sai was listening looking very confused. _'Poor guy. He's been following Sakura round like a lost puppy, reading those books on feeling. He clearly still doesn't understand females…'_ Shikamaru was quickly averted form his thoughts by Lee spluttering and coughing his juice everywhere.

"Lee are you alright?" Kakashi inquired. Lee was quite red-faced he just nodded back. After they had finished their meals everyone one was chatting away. Neji, Tenten, Ino and Choji came in smiling and greeting everyone. They were away on a mission and had got back early to see Tsunade. They ordered another bottle of sake for everyone as their treat. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off Temari all night.

As the night drew to a close everyone started to pour out the restaurant. A rosy cheeked very drunk Naruto being helped and held up by Sasuke who was not in a good mood- he seemed to be in a bad mood all night actually- and a giggly Kankuro. Naruto was shouting random things down the street like 'Believe it' or 'Teme! Where is my ramen?' although a sharp jab in the ribs and a stern 'Shut up' from his teme silenced him. Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Sakura, Tsunade and Sai had gone in the other direction with Shizune and Sakura holing Tsunade up- with occasional help from Sai when she got violent- Kakashi had left with Iruka a while ago because Iruka had papers to mark and Kakashi just wanted out of there and used walking Iruka home as an excuse. Everyone one else left until it was just Shikamaru and Temari left.

"So… Where are you, Gaara and Kankuro staying and I'll walk you, you know… If you want me too?" Shikamaru blushed under his long eyelashes.

" Oh we're not all staying at the same accommodation. Gaara needs his space and I'm not keen on looking after Kankuro when he's drunk. But I'd like if it you walked me…" Temari smiled and blushed a little. "It's this way." She started walking away from Shikamaru. He took long strides to catch up to her.

The journey was filled with mindless easy chatter about work and rising cost in living. They reached Temari's hotel and she checked in. They walked up two flights of stairs and along a corridor until she stopped out side a wooden door and produced a key from inside her kimono. She opened the door and swung it open. She turned to face Shikamaru.

"Thanks for walking me back and for a great night."

"Nnno no problem. Mmy pplleasure." Shikamaru smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. He brought his hands back down to his sides and opened his eyes. Temari was standing there with a beautiful blush the colour of cherry blossoms on her face. Shikamaru was transfixed in the moment. Slowly Temari reached up and there lips blushed together. Her lips tasted of strawberries and Shikamaru could feel the heat from her blushing cheeks on his causing his own cheeks to flush with colour. All too soon it was over and Temari whispered a good night and turned into her room and closed the door. Shikamaru stood there for a few minutes just looking at the oak door. _'Is it the alcohol or did that actually just happen?...'_ Shikamaru smiled triumphantly and started walking home.

**Well that's the first chapter guys hoped you like it n/n please review and tell me what you thinked xxxx**


	2. I'm really sorry nn

**A/N I'm really sorry guys n/n…. I know it's taking ages but Kiba-kun is lazy….. Thanks for the review and all the people that subscribed to the story. I was going through my mail and nearly cried :L silly me…. But anyways I'll get on to Hezza-kai about it. I've not been very strict on her. Ruby-kun? I'll need you and the power rangers help too :L I'll start my next chapter soonish. It'll probably be Kakashi/Iruka not too sure though. Please bear with us and don't lose hope. We'll finish it eventually ^/^ we've just been really busy…. But thanks again for reading ^_^ I'll post the skeleton for the story if you want? Post review whatever. Bearing in mind it's really basic as in writing it in strawberry crayon and licking the paper basic. Well I'll start my chapter soon. Oh and can you leave ideas for my little people characters like Neji, Tenten and that? They'll probs being sharing a wee chapter. **

**Kkins1812 xxxxx**


End file.
